Râmnicu Vâlcea
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |official_name=Râmnicu Vâlcea |image_skyline=TudorVladimirescuStrRV.jpg |image_shield=Actual RamnicuValcea CoA.png | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Râmnicu Vâlcea in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Valcea | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Râmnicu Vâlcea in Vâlcea County |subdivision_type1=County |subdivision_name1=Vâlcea| |subdivision_type2=Status |subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=County capital|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Romeo Rădulescu (interim) |leader_party=Democratic Liberal Party |area_total_km2=89.5 |population_as_of=2002 |population_total=107726 |population_blank1=111497 |population_blank1_title=July 1, 2004 |population_footnotes=National Institute of Statistics, Population of counties, municipalities and towns, July 1, 2004 |population_density_km2=1203 |latd=45|latm=6|lats=17|latNS=N|longd=24|longm=22|longs=32|longEW=E |website=http://www.primariavl.ro/ }} Râmnicu Vâlcea (also spelled Rîmnicu Vîlcea, ) (population: 107,726) is the capital city of Vâlcea County, Romania (in the historical province of Oltenia). Geography and climate Râmnicu Vâlcea is situated in the central-south area of Romania. Set at the foothills of the Southern Carpathians, the city is located at about the Cozia Mountains and about from the Făgăraş and Lotrului Mountains. The southern limit of Râmnicu Vâlcea is formed by the Getic Plateau and the Oltului Valley. The Olt River crosses the town of Râmnicu Vâlcea as well as the E81 road of European interest and one of the main national railway routes. History monument (built 1915)]] The area has been inhabited since Dacian and Roman times, and was the site of a castrum. A new fortress was built on the location during the Middle Ages. Râmnicu Vâlcea was first attested during the rule of Prince Mircea cel Bătrân, as "the princely town of Râmnic" (September 4, 1388), and confirmed as the seat of a Vâlcea County during the same period (January 8, 1392). The town seal dates to 1505. Cetăţuia, the actual fortress, served as the residence of Oltenian Bans and, from 1504, of Orthodox bishops; in 1543, Prince Radu de la Afumaţi was killed in Cetăţuia by a boyar conspiracy. During the rules of Matei Basarab and Constantin Brâncoveanu, it became an important cultural center. It was here where the first paper mill and printing press in Romania were built (see Anthim the Iberian). The city was heavily damaged during the Habsburg takeover of Oltenia between 1718 and 1739, and its purpose was again reduced to that of a fortress. During the Wallachian Revolution, on July 29, 1848, Deşteaptă-te, române! (the national anthem of Romania), with lyrics written by Andrei Mureşanu and music composed by Anton Pann (whose memorial house lies in the center of the town), was sung for the first time in Râmnicu Vâlcea. Gheorghe Magheru gathered his military force in Râureni, now part of the city, in an attempt to face the anti-revolutionary forces of Imperial Russia and the Ottoman Empire. In the 1980s, the city was completely rebuilt in a style combining Socialist realism with local vernacular architecture. Râmnicu Vâlcea has gained some notoriety as an alleged global centre for cybercrime more recently. Politics The mayor of Râmnicu Vâlcea is Romeo Rădulescu, former Democratic Party candidate, now independent, and two deputy mayors, Eusebiu Veţeleanu, also independent, and Monceanu Constantin, from National Liberal Party. The Râmnicu Vâlcea Municipal Council, elected in the June 2004 local government elections, is made up of 23 councillors, with the following party composition: Natives *Anton Pann *Eugen Angelescu *Mircea Angelescu *Ion Emanuel Florescu *Victoraş Iacob *Gabriel Liiceanu *Nicolae Manolescu *Marian-Jean Marinescu *Alexandru Papadopol *Dem Rădulescu *Adrian Foltea Sport Râmnicu Vâlcea is home to CS Oltchim Râmnicu Vâlcea is a women handball club which competes in the Liga Naţională and the Women's Champions League. Villages The city administers thirteen villages: Aranghel, Căzăneşti, Copăcelu, Dealu Malului, Feţeni, Goranu, Lespezi, Poenari, Priba, Râureni, Săliştea, Stolniceni and Troian. Goranu, Feţeni, Lespezi and Săliştea were a separate commune, Goranu, until 1996, when they were merged into the city. References External links Gallery File:RamnicuValcea.jpg|Street of Râmnicu Vâlcea File:Anton Pann.jpg|Bust of Anton Pann File:GerichtRV.jpg|Palace of Justice File:RamnicuValcea5.jpg|Central market of the city File:RamnicuValcea2.jpg|Center of the city File:RamnicuValcea7.jpg|Entrance in the "Zăvoi" parc File:VerwaltungRV.jpg|Building of the Prefecture of Vâlcea County File:DenkmalRV.jpg|Monument în front of the Palace of Justice Category:Râmnicu Vâlcea Category:Cities in Romania Category:Settlements in Vâlcea County